Menschliche Requisite
|Nächste= }} Menschliche Requisite 'ist die zwanzigste Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. ''Tina ist sauer: Seit Beginn des Glee Clubs dreht sich alles nur um Rachel, während sie selbst immer von den anderen vernachlässigt wird, obwohl sie schon genauso lange wie sie Mitglied ist. Als Tina jedoch in einem Einkaufszentrum in einen Brunnen fällt und sich am Kopf verletzt, halluziniert sie einen Rollentausch aller Glee Cluber herbei, durch den ihr die Augen geöffnet werden. Davon gestärkt bietet Tina Rachel ihre Hilfe an, eine Chance für ein zweites NYADA-Vorsingen zu bekommen. Sue wird bewusst, dass Unique eine starke Rivalin bei den Nationals ist und will deshalb mit Requisiten auftreten und Kurt dazu bringen, auf der Bühne in einem Kleid zu performen. Als Puck verzweifelt ist, dass er seinen Abschluss nicht schafft, lässt er sich provozieren und gerät in eine Prügelei, aus die ihn Coach Beiste holt. Sie beschließt Puck zu helfen, da er ihr, wenn auch unbewusst, geholfen hat, die Sache mit Cooter zu klären. Handlung thumb|left|Sues PlanSue wirft Kurt und Mercedes vor, mit Unique ein Monster geschaffen und somit Vocal Adrenaline verstärkt zu haben. Um den Hauch einer Chance zu erhalten, sagt sie, Kurt solle sich auch im Kleid auf die Bühne stellen. Kurt entgegnet, dass, nur weil er homosexuell ist, er kein Kleid anzieht. Sue besteht jedoch darauf und sagt ihm, dass sie verlieren würden, wenn er nicht reagiere. thumb|''I Won't Give Up''Rachel singt I Won't Give Up. Sie sieht dabei auf ihr Tagebuch und denkt über ihr gescheitertes NYADA-Vorsingen nach. Sie hinterlässt eine weitere Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter von Carmen Tibideaux und möchte, dass diese ihr eine zweite Chance gibt. thumb|left|Sues GeschenkeWährend des Glee Club-Treffens verkündet Will, dass sie an einer Routine rund um Paradise By the Dashboard Light arbeiten werden und Finn und Rachel die Solisten sind. Sue plant derweil eine Troubletones-Nummer mit Kurt als "Porzellina" zu Flashdance... What A Feeling. Er weigert sich nach wie vor, als Mädchen aufzutreten, doch Sue besteht darauf und erklärt, dass sie mit Requisiten, die sie dem Glee Club mitgebracht hat und einem transsexuellen Performer haushoch gewinnen werden. thumb|Tina fühlt sich vernachlässigtWill erinnert sie daran, dass sie nur noch eine Woche Vorbereitungszeit haben und meint, dass, wenn einer nicht bereit ist, sich für das Team einzusetzen und alles zu geben, er jetzt gehen solle. Tina ist wütend darüber, dass Rachel schon wieder ein Solo bekommt und sie keines und macht ihrem Ärger Luft, in dem sie anmerkt, dass sie sich als menschliche Requisite fühlt und geht. Mike jagt ihr hinterher und meint, dass dieses Jahr die Zwöfltklässler an der Reihe sind und nächstes Jahr die Elftklässler die Möglichkeit haben, bei den Nationals ein Solo zu bekommen. Auch Rachel will mit Tina sprechen und versucht sie mit 50 $ zu bestechen. Tina jedoch geht nicht darauf ein und sagt Rachel, dass sie schon Mitglied der New Directions war, als Finn und Puck sie noch mit Slushies beworfen haben und bisher immer im Hintergrund gestanden hat. Rachel erwidert darauf, dass Tina nicht versteht, wie schwer es ist sie zu sein und zählt auf, was sie alles zu tun hat. Tina teilt ihr mit, dass sie all das auch kann und sich nur einmal wie Rachel fühlen und Standing-Ovationas bekommen möchte. thumb|left|Tinas UnfallVerärgert kauft Tina das Kostümmaterial für die Kleidung für die Nationals und simst dabei mit Mike. Sie trifft auf Blaine und Kurt, die ihr anbieten, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten, was sie aber ablehnt. Als sie eine Nachricht von Mike bekommt, in der steht, dass Rachel einzigartig ist und sie selbst unvernünftig, übersieht sie einen Brunnen und stürzt plötzlich hinein, wobei sie sich den Kopf stößt. Sofort eilen Blaine und Kurt ihr zu Hilfe und ziehen sie raus. Als Tina ihre beiden Helfer sieht, sieht sie Puck als Blaine und Finn als Kurt. Sie ist noch überraschter, als Blaine (Puck) meint, dass sie sie ganz schnell trocknen und für ihr Solo in den Chorraum bringen müssen. Tina versteht nicht und sieht an sich runter, nur um geschockt festzustellen, dass sie Rachel Berry ist. thumb|Because You Loved MeAls sie mit Blaine und Kurt denn Flur der McKinley entlangwandert, sieht sie, wie Artie mit Santana und Mercedes mit Brittany die Rollen getauscht haben. Joe ist Mike und Rachel ist Tina selbst. Quinn ist Sugar und Sam Rory. Als Tina Will und Sue begegnet, thumb|left|Tinas erste Standing-Ovationsmerkt sie, dass auch die beiden "vertauscht" wurden. Als alle Mitglieder der New Directions zusammen sind, soll Tina (als Rachel) ihren Song für die Nationals proben, doch sie bittet um Bedenkzeit. Kurt, der Finn ist, also ihr Verlobter, spricht ihr Mut zu, sodass Tina (Rachel) Because You Loved Me singt und anschließend ihre ersten Standing-Ovationas erhält. thumb|Rachel bedankt sich bei TinaTina (Rachel) geht, entgegen ihrer Art, auf Rachel (Tina) zu und dankt ihr für ihre ständige Unterstützung, wobei sie all die Dinge sagt, die sie von Rachel zu hören wünscht. Sie freut sich, wenn Tina (Rachel) die Komplimente annimmt und gibt ihr einen Rat, wie sie ihre verpatztes NYADA-Vorsprechen-Problem beheben kann. Plötzlich kommt Tina wieder in die Realität zurück und wird vom echten Blaine aus dem Brunnen gezogen. Kurt reicht ihr ein Taschentuch und sie lächelt zufrieden, da ihr der Traum zu einer Erkenntnis verholfen hat. thumb|left|Booty CampIm Booty Camp üben die Kids unter der Leitung von Sue die Choreographie zu Flashdance und tragen dabei ihre Requisten, also Schweißerhelme und Stulpen. Jedoch fällt es ihnen schwer, damit zu proben, so dass sie abbrechen, was Sue missbillligt. Will erkennt das Problem und erklärt, dass sie die Requisiten für und nicht als Choreo brauchen, worauf Sue davon ablässt und sich wieder Kurt widmet, der als Mädchen auftreten soll. Er hat seine Meinung nicht geändert und entgegnet stattdessen, dass er einen anderen Plan hat. thumb|Die Mädchen konfrontieren ShannonBrittany, Mercedes und Santana gehen ins Lehrerzimmer, um Coach Beiste zu konfrontieren, da sie sich, entgegen ihrer Worte, nicht von Cooter getrennt hat. Die Mädchen verstehen nicht, wie sie bei ihm bleiben kann, nachdem er sie geschlagen hat und Shannon erklärt, dass sie zu jung dafür sind, um die Beziehungen von Erwachsenen zu verstehen und außerdem daran glaubt, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient. Sie versichert ihnen aber, Cooter klar gemacht zu haben, dass, wenn er sie erneut schlägt, sie ihn für immer verlassen wird. Ihre Worte werden Lüge gestraft, als eine Rückblende folgt, in der Cooter sie während des Abwaschs anschreit. Sie hält ein Messer fest in der Hand und lässt es dann in die Spüle fallen. Wieder in der Realität hinterfragen die Mädchen Shannons Wahl, da sie sich wundern, ob man sich wirklich so schnell ändern kann. Sie schlagen ihr daher vor, mal rauszukommen und laden sie als Begleitperson zu den Nationals nach Chicago ein. Coach Beiste lehnt aber, zumal sie dort eh nicht willkommen ist und versichert ihnen, dass sie auf sich selbst achten kann. thumb|left|Sue erklärt, wie perfekt Vocal Adrenaline istNachdem Kurt bei einer Vocal Adrenaline-Probe eingebrochen ist und diese aufgenommen hat, zeigt er sie den New Directions, Sue und Will im Umkleideraum, während Sue erklärt, wie perfekt synchron ihre Gegner sind. Des Weiteren ist ihre Choreographie so ausgefeilt, dass es noch schwerer wird, sie zu besiegen, da sie unter anderem den "menschlichen Tausendfüßler" im Programm haben, was der schwerste Tanzschritt überhaupt ist. Durch das Video glaubt Sue mehr denn je daran, dass sie Vocal Adrenaline nur schlagen können, wenn Kurt als Mädchen auftritt, da sie selbst mit Rachel als Geheimwaffe keine Chance haben, weil Unique die "ultimative Requisite" ist. thumb|Tina und Rachel sprechen sich ausTina findet Rachel in der Aula und erkennt, dass diese nie aufhört, nach Perfektion zu streben. Als Rachel ihr sagt, dass sie darauf wartet, von Carmen Tibideaux zu hören, gibt Tina ihr den Rat, den sie sich selbst in ihrem Traum gegeben hat: Rachel sollte zu Carmen gehen, anstatt darauf zu warten, etwas von ihr zu hören. Tina hat bereits herausgefunden, wo sie sich gerade aufhält und bietet an zu fahren. Rachel entschuldigt sich bei ihr, ihr das Gefühl gegeben zu haben, weniger in der Gruppe wert zu sein, doch Tina hat begriffen, dass jeder seine Rolle in der Gruppe beizutragen hat. thumb|left|LolaDa Kurt sich nicht umstimmen lässt, als "Porzellina" aufzutreten, hat Sue kleinwüchsige Menschen für jedes Glee Club-Mitglied bestellt, mit denen sie tanzen können, doch für Will ist endgültig Schluss und er beendet das Ganze. Daraufhin erscheint Puck als Mädchen verkleidet im Chorraum und bietet an, unter seinem Künstlernamen "Lola" aufzutreten, da einer das Richtige tun muss. Mr. Schue ist dagegen und äußert, dass sie anstelle von Requisiten ihre Choreo zu Dashboard aufbauen sollten, während er Puck zum Umziehen schickt. thumb|Puck wird von Rick provoziertPuck wird an seinem Spind von Rick und zwei Hockeyspielern aufgesucht, in dem Versuch ihn zu provozieren. Er geht zunächst nicht darauf ein, doch als Rick weiter stichelt und darauf anspielt, dass Puck seinen Abschluss nicht schafft und für immer ein "Lima-Loser" bleiben wird, drückt er ihn gegen die Spinde. Bevor er etwas machen kann, wird er von Ricks Freunden festgehalten, während dieser ihn herausfordert, sich am Nachmittag bei den Mülltonnen zu treffen, um dort ihren Kampf auszutragen. thumb|left|Rachel und Tina auf dem Weg zu CarmenAuf dem Weg zu Carmen ist Rachel besorgt, was passiert, wenn sie erneut abgewiesen wird. Tina macht ihr Mut, in dem sie ihr sagt, dass sie glaubt, dass Rachel unter einem "wunderbaren, goldenen Stern" geboren wurde und das bekommt was sie will. Rachel ist unsicher und weist darauf hin, dass bei all den Erwachsenen, die sie kennen, ganz lange alles sehr gut lief, bis auf einmal alles aus war und sie jetzt ihre Arbeit hassen und ein Leben leben, das sie nicht verstehen und es möglicherweise auch nicht mehr für nötig halten, träumen zu wollen. Dennoch beschließt sie, die Sache positiv zu sehen und willigt ein, vor ihrem Abschluss mit Tina zu singen. thumb|KampfRick und Puck treffen sich zu ihrem Kampf, bei dem Noah ziemlich einstecken muss. Nachdem er in die Mülltonne verfrachtet wurde, fängt Rick an, seinen Vater zu beleidigen und stachelt die Schülerschar an, "Loser" zu rufen. Puck klettert aus der Mülltonne und zückt ein Messer, was die Anwesenden schockt. Bevor jedoch etwas passieren kann, greift Coach Beiste ein und schickt alle bis auf Puck weg. Im Umkleideraum spricht sie ihn thumb|left|Shannon tröstet Puckdarauf an, was das soll, eine Stichwaffe mit sich herumzutragen, wobei sich herausstellt, dass es nur eine Attrappe von ihrem "West Side Story"-Musical ist, und führt die Konsequenzen auf, die Noah hätten erwarten können, wenn er mit dem Messer erwischt worden wäre. Puck ist das egal, da er sowieso nur eine große Lachnnummer ist und das jeden Tag seines Lebens spürt. Er rastet aus und entschuldigt sich anschließend unter Tränen bei Shannon, die ihn in den Arm nimmt und meint, dass sie beide harte Typen sind, von denen alle glauben, dass ihnen nichts etwas anhaben könnte, was aber geht. thumb|Rachel und Tina reden auf Carmen einCarmen hat derweil ein erneutes Vorsingen und nachdem sie dem Schüler ihre Kritik ausgesprochen hat und gehen möchte, wird sie von Rachel aufgehalten, die um eine zweite Chance hofft. Mdm. Tibideaux ist genervt davon, dass sie ihre Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und will wissen, was sie denken lässt, dass ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit zustünde als den anderen. Tina schreitet daraufhin ein und erklärt Carmen, dass sie weiß, was sie gerade empfinden muss. Sie meint, dass Rachel eine Nervensäge ist, die sich holt, was sie will und es dann auch bekommt, weil sie außergewöhnlich ist, nicht nur ihre Stimme, sondern auch, weil sie weiß was sie will und das ihr Antrieb ist. Rachel bittet Mdm. Tibideaux zu den Nationals nach Chicago zu kommen und sie singen zu hören, da es nichts gibt, in dem sie besser oder leidenschaftlicher ist oder das ihr mehr Freude bereitet. Bevor sie gehen, lässt Rachel sie noch wissen, dass sie sich nächstes Jahr und jedes weitere danach wieder sehen werden, bis sie an der NYADA studiert und erinnert Carmen daran, dass sie auf der Juilliard viermal vorgesungen hat, bevor sie akzeptiert wurde. thumb|Shannon setzt sich mit Cooter auseinanderShannon kehrt nach Hause zurück und findet Cooter reuevoll vor, der sein Verhalten damit entschuldigt, dass es bei der Arbeit nicht gut läuft. Er berichtet, dass er sich fühlt, als würde er sie dauernd enttäuschen und verspricht, nie wieder die Fassung zu verlieren. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, legt Coach Beiste die Messerattrappe auf den Tisch und gesteht einen geschockten Cooter, der wissen will, ob sie ihn damit umbringt, dass sie es nicht damit tut, aber womöglich mit dem großen aus der Küche, das sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen versteckt hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass es vorbei ist, da sie sich dafür schämt, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist, doch das genauso hinter sich lässt wie ihren Ring und Cooter. Er fleht sie an, ihn nicht zu verlassen, da sie ihn unmöglich mehr hassen kann als er es selbst schon tut und Shannon brüllt zurück, dass sie das gar nicht tut, was ja das furchtbare daran ist, weil sie ihn liebt. Sie fragt ihn, was das darüber sagt, was sie von sich hält und als sie ihren Ehering abnimmt und auf den Tisch legt, rastet Cooter aus und will wissen, wer sie denn jetzt so lieben soll, wie er sie geliebt hat, worauf sie "ich mich" antwortet und geht. thumb|left|MeanIn der Aula singt Puck Mean und wird von Shannon gefunden, die mit einsteigt. Danach erzählt sie ihm, dass sie mit seiner Lehrerin geredet hat und er seinen Erdkundetest wiederholen darf, da diese Pucks Einsatz für seine Freunde gesehen hat. Er hat sich um etwas bemüht, was ihm wichtiger als er sich selbst war und das das ist, was Lehrer von ihren Schülern sehen wollen. Coach Beiste will ihm außerdem für seine Prüfung helfen, da er ihr auch geholfen hat und versichert ihm, dass er geliebt wird und nicht allein ist. thumb|Tina redet auf Joe, Rory und Sugar einJoe, Rory und Sugar sind unzufrieden, die Nationalskostüme der anderen zu nähen, werden aber von Tina zurecht gewiesen, die ihnen Rachels Wichtigkeit in der Gruppe vor Augen hält sowie die Tatsache, dass sie, wenn sie ihre Arbeit erledigen, auch sie eines Tages ihre Solos bekommen werden. thumb|left|Sue ist froh, dass Shannon Cooter verlassen hatShannon stößt zu Sue und Will und hat einen gepackten Koffer dabei. Sie möchte nun doch als Begleitperson mit zu den Nationals, worauf Sue zuerst ablehnt, ihre Suite mit ihr zu teilen, weshalb Will ihr einen Platz in seinem und Emmas Zimmer anbietet. Coach Beistet informiert sie dann darüber, dass sie Cooter verlassen hat und wird von Sue umarmt. thumb|Flashdance... What A FeelingRachel sagt Finn, dass sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen ist, dass es der Glee Club als ganzes ist, eine Gruppe von Schülern, die zusammengekommen sind um etwas Besseres zu sein, als sie es als Einzele wären, der der "Unique-Faktor" der New Directons ist. Rachel beginnt in der Aula Flashdance... What A Feeling zu singen und wird von Tina begleitet. Die beiden laufen dann über die Flure aus der Schule raus und werden von den anderen, Shannon, Sue und Will im Bus erwartet, der sie nach Chicago bringt. Die Rollenverteilung in Tinas Traum *Artie = Santana *Blaine = Puck *Brittany = Mercedes *Finn = Kurt *Joe = Mike *Quinn = Sugar *Rachel = Tina *Rory = Sam *Sue = Will Verwendete Musik *I Won't Give Up' von ''Jason Mraz, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Because You Loved Me ' von '' Céline Dion'', gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang mit New Directions *'Mean' von Taylor Swift, gesungen von Shannon Beiste und Noah Puckerman *'Flashdance... What A Feeling' von Irene Cara, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang und Rachel Berry mit New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Always True to You in My Fashion' aus Kiss Me, Kate, gesungen von einem unbekannten Schüler bei seinem NYADA-Vorsprechen Hintergrundmusik *'Maniac' von Michael Sembello, während Rachels und Tinas Autofahrt zu Carmen *'Flashdance!... What a Feeling' von Irene Cara, während die New Directions mit ihren Requisiten proben Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta und Quinn Fabray *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan und Sam Evans *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart und Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans und Rory Flanagan *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Eric Bruskotter' als Cooter Menkins *'Derek L. Butler' als Schüler *'Ric Sarbaria' als Lehrer Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 6.09 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist die erste Folge, die sich auf Tina konzentriert. **Der Rückblick der Folge ist mit fast 50 Sekunden bisher der längste und bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf die Vernachlässigung von Tina in den letzten drei Staffeln. **Tinas erstes Solo in dieser Staffel. Ihr letztes war I Follow Rivers in Nacht der Vernachlässigten, mit 25 Folgen dazwischen. *Jede Handlung aus Am Ende aller Kräfte wird in dieser Folge fortgeführt. *'And the winner is...' wurde gleich danach ausgestrahlt, was das erste Mal ist, dass zwei Folgen am gleichen Tag ausgestrahlt wurden und außerdem die kürzeste Pause zwischen zwei Folgen. **Sky1 im United Kingdom und Ireland sowie Channel Ten in Australien strahlten And the winner is... nicht am selben Tag wie Menschliche Requisite aus. *Das ist die erste Episode, bei der Serienschöpfer Ian Brennan Regie führt. *Als Rachel anfängt I Won't Give Up zu singen, kann man Finn Promofoto der dritten Staffel auf ihrem Schreibtisch sehen sowie eins von ihr und Blaine während "West Side Story". *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass: **Chris Colfer und Jenna Ushkowitz in der Serie Liebesschwärme spielen. In Kinder der Lüge benutzt Kurt Tina als Alibi, um seine Homosexualität zu verleugnen, nachdem er von Burt erwischt wurde, wie er mit ihr und Brittany zu Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) tanzt. **Kurt gefragt wird, sich als Frau zu verkleiden. Das erste Mal war in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, wo man ihn bat, Frank-N-Furter zu spielen. **Dianna Agron (Sugar) und Chord Overstreet (Rory) Liebesschwärme spielen. **es eine Autofahrtszene gibt. Das erste Mal war Quinn in Auf dem Weg und das dritte Mal Finn und Rachel in Zukunft voraus. **es einen Unfall in dieser Staffel gibt. Der erste war in Auf dem Weg von Quinn. *In Kinder der Lüge sagt Puck, dass er ein Kleid tragen könnte und die Leute denken würden, es sei cool. In dieser Folge tut er es tatsächlich, jedoch endet es nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hat. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Ian Brennan bei einer Folge Regie führte. *Es wird bekannt, dass Tina und die Neulinge für die Herstellung der Wettbewerbskostüme zuständig sind. *Mit der Ausnahme des Haarbandes ähnelt das Outfit, das Tina als Rachel trägt, dem von Rachel während der Badezimmerszene in April, April. *Tina enthüllt Mikes vollständigen Namen, Michael Robert Chang. *Tina als Rachel sagt Rachel als Tina, dass sie nächstes Jahr scheinen wird. Tina bekommt ihre Zeit zum Scheinen, in dem sie ein Solo bei den Sectionals (Gangnam Style in Wiedersehen macht Freunde), Regionals (I Love It in Vom Finden der Liebe) und Nationals (More Than A Feeling in City of Angels) bekommt. Des Weiteren spielt sie bis New Directions eine größere Rolle. Kulturelle Referenzen *Brittany und Mercedes erwähnen den Film "21 Jump Street", in dem Channing Tatum und Jonah Hill die Hauptrollen spielen. Im Film wird auf Glee verwiesen, wenn Tatums Charakter sagt "F*ck you, Glee". **Harry Shum Jr. spielte zusammen mit Channing in dem Film "Step Up to the Streets". **In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat wünschte Mike sich vom Weihnachtsmann, dass Channing Tatum aufhören würde, in Filmen aufzutauchen. *Tina erwähnt "Freaky Friday – Ein voll verrückter Freitag", als sie erklärt, warum sie Rachel helfen möchte. Der Film wird erneut in And the winner is... von Lindsay Lohan selbst zur Sprache gebracht. Fehler *In der Vorschau der Folge, als Tina im Brunnen steht, kann man sehen, dass sie bräunliche Hosen trägt, aber wenn der Kamerawinkel nach vorne wechselt, trägt sie wieder einen schwarzen Rock. In der Folge an sich wurde der Fehler behoben. *Während der Autoszene mit Rachel und Tina ist Lea Micheles Handgelenktattoo sichtbar. *Puck sagt Shannon, dass sein Vater weg ist, seit er zehn ist, obwohl er in Am Ende aller Kräfte Finn sagte, dass er ihn seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen hat. Da Puck um die 17-18 Jahre alt ist wäre er minus die fünf Jahre 12-13 Jahre alt gewesen. Das kann, wie vieles andere, als kleiner Anschlussfehler gesehen werden. *Nachdem Tina in den Brunnen gefallen ist und Blaine und Kurt bzw. Puck und Finn reden, kann man sehen, dass sie ein Haarband trägt. Als sich der Kamerawinkel ändert, ist es weg. Das passiert mehrere Male. *Als Sue und Will die Nationals-Set-List besprechen, stehen Quinns und Tinas Namen bei der Troubletones-Performance von Edge Of Glory, obwohl sie vor And the winner is... noch gar nicht als Ersatz eingeplant gewesen waren. Außerdem werden Brittany und Sugar ebenfalls als Solistinnen aufgeführt, haben aber keine Zeilen in dem Song. *Wenn Cooter den Tisch leerfegt, fällt auch das Messer runter und eine Serviette ist das Zentrum des Tisches. In der nächsten Einstellung ist das Messer zurück auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz und die Serviette an der Tischecke. *Rachel sagt Tina, dass sie keine Zeit für einen Facebook- oder Twitter-Account hat. Jedoch bestellt sie in Saturday Night Glee-ver Finn via eines Tweets in die Aula. *Während der "Jersey Shore"-Parodie hat Blaine seine Arme bei der Nahaufnahme von ihm und Kurt verkreuzt. Als sich gleich danach der Winkel ändert, hat er sie ausgebreitet. *Während der Körpertauschszene tragen die meisten Charaktere die Kleidung derer, mit denen sie getauscht haben. Jedoch stellt Rachel (als Tina) nicht Tinas sportlichen "Sixties Swinging London"-Style dar, sondern eher ihren Gothic-Punk-Style aus den ersten beiden Staffeln. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3